katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schiffy
__TOC__ Hmmm Until I can do proper image maintenance I'll have to rely on you. This image has been reuploaded as a new image that is transed, so this one can simply be deleted as it is a duplicate. 10:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Heh Could you eh, delete this image? I named it wrong... I uploaded a version with the right name, and until I'm an admin might just have to do that... I have no idea how I did it either. 04:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Alright then, I hope I have a save at the start of Act III, make it easier to get a summary... Do you think the images taken from a certain Route should be on that route's page, or can be on any page and we label it after the caption what route it is? Like "Shizune and Misha in Yukatas" would say (Shizune route) after? I have only done this route and haven't finished yet, but I doubt all of the routes are the same. 17:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good, I guess we'll have to move those images I uploaded when you do. 17:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You managed to confuse me... cg's? Character Galleries? And what exactly do you mean with the routes. An example wold probably tell me what you mean. I see the normal galleries, but with the rest I'm confused. 17:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see, so images from a romance scene that are safe for work and not explicit would go on the Route's gallery, or the image of Shizune in yukata in the field. While the fishing trip is more general, and could go onto a normal gallery. 17:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well look at you. I know some of them are probably not explicit, and would be allowed, while the others... probably would have to stay hidden. 18:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) True, but you'd have to set that up. In the meantime, what can I do, create a Route gallery for Shizune? I'm not sure what to do now. 18:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I might have to have you set those up... also, maybe we could set up the route galleries as image guides in a way, or split them by acts. 18:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Tada...? I don't know the tabs, and I have to look to see what images I should add/which act they're in. I don't get how I forgot, maybe because act 3 was so long ;-; 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey Awfully forceful eh? I need to enjoy being an admin... I already know what it's like, and can handle it. Heheh, I'll do you good (err is that how it's said?) 01:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I think I've learned that on the wiki where I'm only an Image worker and Chat Moderator, but yes, I know the limits, unless you have an specific ones relating only to here. 01:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been trained to license photo's, it just feels empty if I don't. I'm not sure if it matters, though, but I can't just leave an image I upload unlicensed. 02:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Just tell me what to call it in the ... 02:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Is that Hisao Image Gallery alright? I'm keeping it, and I bet you have/can make a way to organize it by routes and acts and whatnot. 22:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Alright then, have fun organizing... 22:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ah, I wasn't saying it in a forceful way, I meant to say it as a suggestion, guess I didn't word it right. I think if someone wants to contribute, they should at least be able to be distinguished and known. 03:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, now that I read it you wanted to find a way to suggest that... I believe you can edit the welcome template, if anything. 03:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Probably should have linked this a while back I see. It doesn't mention external links, but if we were to even consider them we'd have to have warnings and whatnot, as they could technically count as "Shock Links". I'm not sure if we should do anything like this, though, even though H-scenes do play a part in the routes. I'll still be careful about what I upload... even though I probably won't do another route for a while, Hanako's really hit me, y'know? 17:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Lilly's seems interesting, for some reason I see her as the secretly dirty type... 17:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well look at that... Anyways... maybe I should try some summaries, meh, sounds like a pain though 18:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Writing Routes Until that one anon user who said they'd finish the routes starts, I am still attempting to take a jab at it. I am wondering if you'll try as well. I think it'd be better to have a long summary than a Act cut short, like Act 2 of Shizune's doesn't seem to e fully written, or it was just very simplified. I'm looking into it, but it won't be a task to complete in one sitting, sadly. 23:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :I need to do Rin's and Lilly's, but am still trying to cope with Hanako's. I was easily able to start one after another with Shizune's and Emi's, but Hanako's really leaves a mark. 00:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Hey, have you heard anything about a KS expansion? like, at all. If you have anything please tell me thanks.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 00:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou Thanks Thanks anyways man. I just feel so emotional after Lilly's playthrough I just want some hope of more things to do with her, but somethings are just meant to end. I will just have to do a replay of her route. ILoveLillySatou (talk) 05:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou How was my stab at Emi's 4th act? Any good, I tried my best.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 21:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou I can try my best to word it, but I didn't know that there was two ways. We can try to help each other out on it, But I would have to play through it and get to that part to fully understand and be able to write the best.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 21:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou Okay, So I tried my best to fill in the other way to the good ending, if you could take a look at it and see how it is that would be great. ILoveLillySatou (talk) 23:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou All right, sounds good. At least we got started on it. Now I can see how much this page is lacking contributors. ILoveLillySatou (talk) 00:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou Hi Hi there, it was nice to see another person interested in KS other than me, it was nice and very much deserved attention. Might I ask how far have you progressed into the story, who was your favorite character and what did you think about their story path? I'd love to tell you mine but I think only if you are interested in talking. See ya iluvanimeandmangas (talk) 19:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Thanks for the feedback, I'm really excited now that I've found someone not only share the same interest as I am, but also preferances on the subject. Also, thanks for noticing me about the pictures, I totally forgot about the character gallery pages. We should talk again sometimes. iluvanimeandmangas 01:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) My Activeness As you can tell, I haven't been that active. It took me a while to do Rin's route, but I think it's through my own laziness. I want to go through the other routes again and try summaries, but I just can't seem to find time with everything else I do. This probably isn't a problem, though, considering the wiki is still near abandoned. 16:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty then. I want to go through Hanako's route again, so awaaaaay.... Maybe then Shizune's.... 23:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Remember When an anon edits, make sure you read everything they put down. There was some really stupid shit in that Shizune summary he put. I'm not sure if you did read it, but I don't think you did as I think you would've removed it. 04:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :You or me might just need to go through act 4 again to check. I'm not sure if I got everything that was false/bullshit/stupid. 04:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes it has since I've played this at all... caught up with video games and anime and music listening and stuffs. 04:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Aoi Hi, I already uploaded some info about a character named Aoi from the beta version of KS but, I don't know very well how works the wiki, so, I don't know if I already published my entry in the right place (my original intention was publish it in the "yamaku students") but, again, I don't know very well how the site works. Can you help me? Thank in advice. -Monero. Fanfics Yo bro! I recently found this site that has fanfics, and especially from this author. Do you know about the cronology of FluffandCrunch's fanfics? Or are they all independent? Also, do you know which ones are the best? I read Sisterhood already, cried manly tears. Sandubadear (talk) 17:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, but apparently there is a chronological order in FluffandCrunch's fanfics. But I think I'll have to finish Emi's route before I start reading them Sandubadear (talk) 18:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also, plz tell me which fanfics you have read and which are the best. I read Sisterhood and a Shizune epilogue that it's 8 years later and he got a job at Yamaku etc Sandubadear (talk) 23:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I read Hanako Extra now. Didn't know that eyes could store so many tears... I know you're there... I saw you're online through Funnyjunk Sandubadear (talk) 03:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm into the wikis for a while.. You can see that I have 3000+ edits in Dragon Ball wiki. And today I exceptionally went to FJ. Then I surprisingly found one of your postings there. But... I also found your username strikingly familiar when I first came here... I thought it was from South Park wiki, but you have no edits there... What other sites do you use the Schiffy nickname? Sandubadear (talk) 03:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I stalked you a bit to discover if I could find where I saw your username before, and you said somewhere that you know Tenny. Where from? Do you know him IRL? Sandubadear (talk) 21:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) In Dragon Ball wiki, we has this dude who has almost 150,000 edits. He is a total workaholic. He made approximately 50% of the this-day Dragon Ball wiki. If we had someone like him they could make separate pages for all the different scenes in Katawa Shoujo. I can try to do that, but I'm horrible at formatting. You'll have to do the templates and other stuff. Sandubadear (talk) 02:49, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Lucky me, I gave up just after I pressed the Publish button XD Sandubadear (talk) 11:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ks.renai.us 16:31, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Jobriq Glasses Plz tell me, do you know what is the scene that is Kenji takes off his glasses? (the pic that is your avatar) Sandubadear (talk) 23:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Damn son, I just downloaded the Alpha KS we were talking about a few weeks ago. Dunno if I should play it now or after I read the Suzu fan route. (that thing long, 240k words or some) Sandubadear (talk) 20:10, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, other than the route plots, there isn't much to do here. If you can get others who are willing to help, then go ahead and ask them to do so. 15:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Can that even still be downloaded? 19:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting. 19:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) KS alpha MAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CREEPY HANAKO'S ROUTE IS IN THE ALPHA. I BE LIKE 'NO WAY' AND IT BE LIKE 'YEA MOTHERFUCKER' Sandubadear (talk) 15:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) File:Sem Título.png I think you'd like to read this. Sandubadear (talk) 16:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ... That is actually a very cool avatar. I DEMAND A SOURCE/LARGER FULL VERSION OR SOMETHING #FirstworldAdmin 01:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :How in the world does this occur? Once a year special Hanako scene or the devs just doing what they want again? 10:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha, WE NEED TO GO DEEPER 19:19, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I FOUND YOU I knew I recongnized your username from somewhere else! Sandubadear (talk) 18:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Recent edits to Lilly's page The recent changes we made to Lilly's trivia section aren't showing on other computers. It shows the old version before we cleaned it up. The edit history doesn't show anything past our edits (it says that our version is the current one), and if I go into the editing page, then the changes show. Can this be fixed? It's a bit frustrating, I don't like that old wording. I've seen a few people who actually thought that it meant Lilly was an alcoholic sex addict. Powermad80 (talk) 17:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Merica All I can see is DRILLS as the slogan and the National Anthem "Oh say can you drill, muhahahahah". A bright future ahead under Misha 21:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :HER DRILLS WILL BE THE DRILLS THAT PIERCE THE HEAVENS! 01:34, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki_no_SOMA_Wikiand I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me. -User:Torquil PS also if there are any other sites which you might want to affiliate with us please do let us know. 05:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for accepting our request, we have added your workmark to our list of affiliates! User:Torquil 09:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Assistance hey my internet got screwed on the incident but it will not happen again plus i still wanted to help cause i'm writting a plot more efficientlly long before i found this wiki so i hope i can still be a good help and my internet will not screwed again 02:09, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Da vinchi 214 (talk) Thanks Oh schiffy before i can edit This Page thanks and i should fix the flaws i made cause i got upset about the story so i should be careful next time okay and i'm sorry for the incident that never occured before and thanks a lot again.Da vinchi 214 (talk) 07:47, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Help can you please give me the instruction of how to do it,just basic steps i'm a fast learnerDa vinchi 214 (talk) 07:24, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind i got itDa vinchi 214 (talk) 12:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Something for you... I just found this video. Thought of you. Please don't hate me. ♥ 23:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) We've finally organised a tournament for X and Y! I would love it if you could join us. :) And could you please ask Morph and Aeron if they'd also like to join~. 02:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Delete Image Could you please delete this image for me cause i accidentally upload it and i'm not intending to vandelize here so i'll upload another one a clean one please help me.Da vinchi 214 (talk) 15:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks now i should upload the new one the clean one. Da vinchi 214 (talk) 16:46, February 20, 2014 (UTC) question ? I was wondering if you know anything about a countinuence to the first game ? Mistergoose31 (talk) 04:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC)mg Thank you for the information. It makes me sad but thank you and really appreciate it. Can I ask how you find this info out thou ? Content Figured since it was a default created (and since the KS cat was never actually made and few things were in it, and it kinda duplicates the URL) would just use it. Guy I msg'd is in charge of Animanga project, figured it was more efficient to msg on the wiki I wanted to link to. talk2ty 09:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hi, sorry I'm really new to all this and don't even know how to edit a page. I just made this account so I can view some articles, chat and comment. It's not that I don't want to contribute anything, it's just that I don't want a chance to ruin a page if ever if ever I accidentally break the rules of editting or ruin the format or something. If you would teach me I think I'll appreciate that, or maybe I could just share you some of my ideas if ever there are anything new. Thanks. Btw, nice pict of Sakaki btw, gonna go for her route the next time I would have a break. Nanaya24 (talk) 02:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, will try to study those links when I got the time, classes just started which means I'm going to see most of my annoying Profs. and making me busy with really unclear reason as to why they would give such unreasonable assignments and projects. Anyway, I haven't completed Grisaia yet. I just completed Makina and Sachi's then I got the dilema of who should I go with next. Amane, least I like Yumiko I really like/and also sachi or MichiruI treat as just a gag character. Well if I started with Yumiko I might not get in the mood to finish the others, so I went with Michiru so I could always have Sakaki's route to look forward too, I haven't finished this route yet but it somehow gave me a new view on Michiru. And btw, I don't know Meikyuu and Koestl's. I just browse fuwanovel most of the time and read the summary that's how I ended up downloading KS and GNK. So far the VN's that I've played are Tsukihime-Kagetsu Tohya.I'm really a fan of, FSN, Hoshizora no Memoria, KS, Shinigami no kiss... and currently trying to finish GNK up until Yumiko's route. I'm not really a fan of so many H-scenes. Anyway, I would recommend all those VN they got a great story (Opinion only) but the shinigami thing, has a crazy long h-scene. That's way too off topic, anyway I realized something in Hanako that somehow broke my heart :)) it's a knowledge I curse myself that I realize but it has no basis, just my own assumptions. If you would like to hear it I can tell you, and maybe and please. Tell me that it's all wrong haha Nanaya24 (talk) 15:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Wow. update me when grisaia no meikyuu finished. Anyway about "her" well the only "scene" doesn't have blood, and she's from an orphanage who doesn't have a relative and nothing's been said about how she paid her expenses at school and dormitory... well please tell me I've missed something here. Nanaya24 (talk) 05:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Transcripts please i just want to ask you something.Do we need to write the rest of the transcript or just the act 1,i'll wait for your replay Vinci (talk) 01:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm back i was about to write the rest of the transcript right now,however i reilize that this wiki is not a walkthrough site Right.but if i write the rest of the transcript i just end up going to make a walkthrough.So should i countinue writing the rest of the transcript or only in Act 1? you're call i'll wait for your answer. Ah also about the character pages we should write the appearance and their respective personality if you agree with it i'll start it right away.Vinci (talk) 09:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply,then in that case i should now prep the transcript pages soon. About the characters pages,nothing special i'll just add the appearance(like what they look like and what are the clothes their wearing) and personality(e.g. Hanako was shy but shows a friendly mood) but the relationship still needs improvement just like this. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Clementine#Relationships if you approve it. it'll be nice and informative. Oh almost forgot i should add a Mr. and Mrs. Ikezawa page(about Hanako's Parents) they are counted as unshowed characters in the game so we should add some information about them as well,if you disagree it you tell me why,i'll understand. i'm waiting for your approvement before i start.Vinci (talk) 13:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Many a bad things... *Reminisces about KS, listens to music from KS, thinks about KS* What are these strange feelings and this shivering? Also le Fruit de le something 23:14, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :I am to the realization; Lilly may be best girl. Not best route, but best girl. }}00:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) List of Music Appearances is completed! *So I have no idea what on Earth made me decide to do this, but over the past month-and-a-half I have completely redone and finished the "Music Locations" page. It's taken over 50 hours to complete, but it's finally done! I was just wondering if you could delete the words "work in progress" from the page's link in the wiki's navigation header? Also, if you don't like the page's new name, feel free to change it to something else. Thanks! Chaoxdriver (talk) 07:14, March 30, 2015 (UTC) *Thank you for changing the link, and I'm glad I was able to help out by finishing the page. I felt like it would have been a shame if it never got finished, because it's a really cool idea for a visual novel to have a page like this! Unfortunately, all the summaries do make the page a bit large, so feel free to do what you deem necessary if the page is too big. Thanks again! Chaoxdriver (talk) 06:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Delayed Transcrpits Yo sorry for the long wait but i'll take longer to write the trasncripts since i need to finish for Rin's cause hers are too complex but i'm about to put Hanako and Lilly's transcript soon if i finished the works back in Kuroko no Basuke Wiki(i'm not using this as an excuse)i'll be writing here soon. -- [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 05:21, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm Back as promised but uh can you look at this so do you like it or do you opposed it i'll wait for your opinion before i begin finishing the rest.-- [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 05:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Appearance And Personality Oh, Almost Forgot i write the Appearance and Personality for Hanako right away but i still need to work for the uh Relationships, Do you agree this idea or not? [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 08:30, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Karla? No,However i did manage to puzzled out this remember the scene where Hisao tries to call Lilly in Scotland then there was a scrambled text i did manage to find the word Karla on it but i'm not sure unless if we can find a way to arrange them somehow. Beta version? i don't about that sorry. Oh speaking of Hanako Ikezawa i just need your opinion though about this (i just wanted to know your opinion nothing more) do you know a anime character name "Kotonoha Katsura"? i just wanted to know your opnion that's all. Anyways Katawa Shoujo Japanese translation has now been release and since this is the official wiki of the latter we need to translate the title of the acts in japanese translation.Let me deal with it if you agree since i already downloaded it right now.Oh we should also tidy the story plot a little since we're making the transcript right now we should arrange and separate the plot from the chapters kind a like this (e.g Hanako's route |Information|Pages|Acts|Image Galleries) [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 23:00, July 9, 2015 (UTC) If you can tell me where i can download the beta version i could find it there if not we should just renamed it to "Mrs. Satou". you're call Okay if you don't know her this is what she looks like. here(she looks almost looks like Hanako if you ask me) Just leave the japanese translation to me i'll show it to you when i'm done with it okay. [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 04:55, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks i'll update on you when i find the name of Lilly's mom. if you want to see the japanese version you can download it here i'm a little bit busy sorry. [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 02:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) It's been a long time since i read the beta version i could manage to open the transcript for the beta version but i can't find her name but in this website called ks renai with the akira psudo route proves it that her name was Karla since i just only uncensored the scribbles so what do you think write her name as "Karla" just like in the renai or we could just renamed it to Mr's Satou? you're call. I suggested that i should put the japanese name on the every page for the transcript but the transcript itself in japanese we won't need to since the game was release in english version so i should only write the japanese name only. -- [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 05:16, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Termination of Affiliation Hi, I'm Pscj, one of the Bureaucrats of the Shokugeki no Soma Wiki. It has come to my attention that our wiki no longer holds any form of ties with this wiki and has minimal relation to this wiki in general. Furthermore, this wiki is very inactive as it stands and will not benefit our site in anyway possible. So after a discussion with all the admins in the site, we of the Shokugeki no Soma Wiki would like to inform the sysops here that we are terminating our affiliation with this wiki. We sincerely apologize for any damage we have cost. Thank you. CJ 18:39, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I see. Well thanks for understanding then! :) CJ 11:21, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Thanks for such a warm welcome, i don't intend on editing pages, maybe i'll do it once i get the hang of the structure that is wikia, that said, i hope you can forgive my mistakes for now, i do am trying to learn. 'Night Revolt (talk) 02:17, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Night Revolt ' plz halp Do you remember how to edit the bottom bar? Usually it has only "Follow/My Tools/Customize" but you added "Download Katawa Shoujo" and I wanted to do the same in my wiki, but I dunno how. User:100x Big Bang Kamehameha (talk) 00:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I see, sorry about that then. Night Revolt (talk) 01:04, September 12, 2015 (UTC) hey mate there is one mod the burning hearts mod I just came across it while derping about the internet trying to learn more about the game and to find out if their was mod support Newbie question, regarding undoing Edits Hey Schiffy. Kinda new here so I had a question regarding another user editing one of the pages. On Rin's page, another user edited the Appearance and Personality sections, granted he might have added some good info, but unfortunately it was completely lacking in grammar, spellings and structure. Now I'm not writing this to call out the user and I do appreciate their contribution, but I want to know if the right protocol was to undo the edit, because that is exactly what I did. If what I did was wrong, I will gladly add the other user's edits back. Just wanted to know cause I'm new to Wikis :) Edit: Despite me leaving a message on the user's talk page about undoing the edits made to Rin's page and encouraging him to correct the mistakes before changing the page again, the user undid my undo (a mouthful, I know). Just wanted to let you know that Rin's page is once again, for lack of a better word, Rin-ish. SomnambulantDreamer (talk) 17:26, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Grammar correction I do get why the user might have got upset, and I suppose that is understandable. Anyway the right thing to do is to improve on what the other user added than just undoing it outright, which I will when I have the time. Besides, I want to contribute to this site as much as I can. Anyway thanks for getting back to me. Sorry for anything I might have caused. SomnambulantDreamer (talk) 19:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Over the past few weeks we've had problems with a vandal making bizarre edits to several pages (if you check my contributions you'll see 99% of my edits are reverting vandalism). Would it be possible to lock these pages or ban the vandal (although he seems to use different accounts so it might be tough) 10:59, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Do you still need the .ogg files for the music? Or did you/someone post them already? G0ld3nphant0m (talk) 22:35, September 6, 2018 (UTC)